


Spiderman - The Symbiotic Rivalry

by Lucifia



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Mind Control, Multi, Orgy, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifia/pseuds/Lucifia
Summary: Venom and Carnage kidnap MJ and Spiderman has to rescue her! Gwen Stacey and Felicia Hardy on the other hand, dive deep in the criminal underworld to find help.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Spiderman - The Symbiotic Rivalry

Things were bad enough with the recent discovery of the symbiote, Venom. Essentially a more powerful spiderman in every sense, Venom had rapidly taken over a vast area of criminal territory. The city was already straining under the influence of its original villains, Doc Oct, Vulture, Green Goblin, and the like. Now there was a second more aggressive, ruthless, cunning, and powerful symbiote, Carnage. With the two near unstoppable foes banded together, the spider-family were stretched to the breaking point. In a brazen act of malice, Carnage and Venom had kidnapped MJ from her apartment, and were holding her hostage, demanding Spiderman in exchange. Peter Parker had rushed off to find MJ, leaving Gwen and Felicia to seek help wherever they could...

...which apparently was in a newly built night club called Heart-Beat. The club had only just been built a month ago, and yet suddenly had become the center of nightlife in the seedy, sleazy, and positively vibrant city of New York. There were no advertisements, no ads on TV, no celebrity endorsements, or scandals to bring the club to the attention of the general population. Yet the lines here stretched several times around the building and out into the popular streets of Manhattan.

Gwen bit her lip nervously as she scuttled behind Felicia on the roof tops at 2am towards the night club. Apparently they were hot on the trail of a promising lead for a possible ally, maybe a third symbiote. One who could rival or even overwhelm the powers of Carnage and Venom combined. She tugged on her hood to keep it low over her head. She had only just turned 16, and would be in big trouble if she got caught in a night club as Spider-Gwen OR Normal Gwen. Glancing around the empty roofs, she hurried to catch up to the leaping strides of Felicia ahead of her. "Are you sure this is the place? Peter's been gone for hours! We should be with him... or calling the police... or...the military... or... or...."

Black Cat on the other hand was in her element, positively bursting with excitement. Already her sexy tight body was bouncing and jamming to the loud music that oozed from every window around her. This was her stomping ground and the spice of her life as both Black Cat AND Felicia. She could dance the night away and drink to her heart's content without any judgement. For targets, she could hook up with a stud for a night of passionate fucking, or cling to a rich bastard for a token fuck only to rob him blind later. With so many night clubs, Felicia herself had become a mini-celebrity in the red light district.

"Don't get your panties in a knot... if you've got panties on under there..." she purred quietly to her little charge. "This is exactly what we're looking for... totally new place, suddenly popular, no outside influence in media or celebrity or money... It has to come from the inside... in a mutant form. I'm betting there's another or at least a mutant who could help us." Gracefully, Felicia ducked under several water towers, before vaulting over to the roof of the night club. "You know, the blues raided the place 6 times since it opened, both officially, and on mob orders. Nothing was found. No drugs, no weapons, no cartel, nothing..."The big red heart-shaped sign loomed ahead of them, bright red with a very suggested curved slit down the center. It even had a decorative water drop, leaving no question what it implied. Gwen blushed and averted her eyes as Felicia lead them across the roof, past windows where patron were dancing, drinking, and outright fucking against the glass panels. 

Voices made the girls slow down. Popping her head over the edge, Gwen took stock of the back entrance before pulling back and crouching out of sight. "OK... so there are 5 guards, all big guys, probably trained, blocking the back door. One of them's got a shotgun, the others have batons. I'll take out the gunman if you can-..." Gwen found herself alone on the roof. She shot her head out over the edge again to see Black Cat waving up at here grinning among the guards. The muscular men were positively eye-fucking the sexy latex-clad anti-hero, their gaze darting from her face to her crotch to her low cleavage and back around. Felicia tipped one particularly drooling guard a wink before calling up. "You didn't think we'd be breaking in did you? The very nerve! We have an invite to come in! Now come on down before you catch a cold." Gwen grumpily hopped down and followed Felicia into the back entrance muttering to herself. "And now they think I'm the cat burglar...grrrrrr...."

The two of them were lead through the main club, where the dance floor was jam packed with revelers and drinkers. On the surface Gwen could see the usual characters she might expect in a club, the hot ladies night looking for a good time, the hungry single wolves stalking their prey, the booth with 1 rich guy and several gold diggers vying for his attention. Lavish bars stocked with exotic liquors and many variety of drafts lined the entire perimeter of the establishment, allowing for endless drinks to flow. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, and the DJ wasn't bad, she had to admit. There were even one or two police men standing guard at the entrance. Everything seemed on the up and up.

As they moved deeper into the club and down the stairs, the atmosphere took a decidedly more carnal air. Through a beaded curtain they entered a hotel-like corridor, with closed doors on either side. Instead of room numbers, each room had a different symbol on their doors. Gwen recognized a few cliche ones, the yin-yang, the peace sign, a swastika, and others. Yet there were more that were decidedly alien and exotic. From behind each of the doors came the unmistakable sounds of sex: moans, grunts, swearing, and screams of orgasmic bliss. Gwen tried to plug her ears as she stumbled along behind Felicia, trying to scrub her brain of the repeated pleas of "Ooo, Daddy put another one in my ass!" from her head. "Can we move faster this is so weird!" She positively ran past one room where a deep male voice was groaning "Ooh fuck yes... do it again kick my balls - Argh!"

Felicia rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. Poor Gwen was still a virgin and so naive, despite being one of the hottest teens Felicia knew. Mentally she bet herself that once Gwen lost her V-card, she would be as wild and dirty as any of the whores paid to work here. Grabbing Gwen's hand, Felicia picked up the pace, jogging down the hallway and around the corner "Fine fine...let's go faster then... spoilsport. Yeesh, it's like you've never had sex-ed, the back-alley way." At tend of the hall she took a right turn, and pushed open a large set of double doors, still teasing Gwen. "It wouldn't do you any harm to just sit down one night and open Porhub and.."

Felicia stopped in her tracks. They had opened the doors into a luxurious dining hall, with a stage set at one end of the long room. At each of the tables were seated both men and women, all in formal attire of tuxedos and fancy dresses. On the stage, a row of sexy and hot girls of various young ages were standing in a row. One of them was front and center, her beautiful breasts and ass artfully half-hidden by a slutty cheer-leading uniform. She was squatting and moaning as she slide the handle of a pompom in and out of her exposed dripping cunt to the glee of the audience. Next to her, a portly man in a pinstripe suit and leather mask waved a pace stick back and forth over the audience, "And lot number 34 for the night, we have Lucy...one of our finest young sluts to work with us here at Heart-Beat. She's certainly still a teen, but fucks like a pornstar, and especially loves to talk dirty while taking on as many cocks as she can. She especially enjoys fulfilling incest fantasies! Now can I hear some bids? We'll start at $1000, group bids are encouraged!"

Felicia's and Gwen's eyes widened as they paused to watch the bidding. Gwen couldn't believe that a girl so young would be eagerly flaunting her curvy sexy body for the pleasure of men so readily. Felicia couldn't believe that such a beautiful little kitten could exist without her knowing, and was half-seriously contemplating laying one of her own bids as the MC called out the shots. "I hear $2000, from the gentleman at the back! $2200? 2200 from the foursome in the front! 2500? 2500! 2750? Do we have 2750? Oh my a new group bid! Large table at the back... six, seven men? The Mag Seven, bidding 2750! Do we have more?"

The bidding continued briefly until with a light smack of his pace stick against Lucy's ass, the MC proclaimed triumphantly, "Sold! We have tonight's highest winning bid of $5000 for Lucy! And as of tonight's +2 special, Lucy would you like to choose two more ladies with whom you will indulges these fine gentleman? Let's have a round of applause for our highest successful bid of the night!" The audience burst into a round of applause and cheers as the fine blonde cheerleader single out two more busty bombshells, and descend from the stage into the waiting lecherous hands of the 7 winning men. Already her hands were beckoning and wandering seductively over her own body, drawing the men deeper into her honeyed persona.

The MC called after them "Now remember, as always, 25% goes to the girls, so $1250 goes straight to Lucy, no tipping necessarily but is greatly appreciated!" called the MC before moving on to the next girl. Felicia licked her lips hungrily as she watched them walk by and out the door the hotel hallway. Lucy grinned and blew Gwen a kiss, and was rewarded with as blushing squeak as she hid her face. Felicia coughed and shifted her legs, feeling the damp inside her crotch. "Right...wow... she was something wasn't she... Where were we going? Oh yes... this way. I wonder if they have auctions for men too..."

The guards lead them past another two sets of guarded doors and finally into a large lavish bedroom. It had all the fixings of a king's quarters, with enough gold, silver, and chrome to satisfy any thief's heart. Felicia's clawed hands were clenching and un-clenching as she barely held her kleptomaniac self in check. As the door closed behind them, Gwen covered her nose. "Gawd...it smells... strange in here. It's so weird..." She and Felicia began circling the room, examining everything they could find. "Something's not right... it's used, someone lives here, but no one's slept in the bed, no one's used the showers, no one's even opened the drawers....and no clothes either." She said, exploring the various furniture fixings. Felicia looked quickly over at Gwen's investigation as she reached out and pocketed a small candlestick, probably worth $10,000 by itself. "You're right, it's like whatever lives here is...."

"Not human?" Both girls startled and jumped to center of the room back to back.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..." Gwen murmured as her eyes darted everywhere but found nothing. Even her spider sense couldn't pinpoint the source of the disembodied voice. The voice was young, eager, almost like her own, but with a slight hint of extroverted aggression, like a puppy a little too eager to play. "Who's there...we're just here to talk...we need your help!" squeaked Gwen. Her spider senses spiked, and she spun round, pushing Felicia away from her. A long tendril shot up between them narrowly missing the pair. Gwen immediately leapt to the ceiling, while Felicia hissed and climbed the bedpost to it's canopy. The carpet beneath them began to swirl and twist, writhing and bubbling like living flesh as it slowly rose up.

"My my... they are fast, almost like that other wall crawler we have heard about... Spiderman?" Came another voice. This one was silky and sultry, almost husky in a way. "We know of you, Black Cat...as Felicia Hardy. You are a common sight as both personas in the night..." The tendril widened and unraveled to reveal two different strands of symbiotic flesh, one dark purple, the other lighter pink. The purple ebbed and swirled like an ocean of mysterious water and flowed slowly towards the bed, its throbbing mass seeming to look up at the cat burglar crouched on the canopy. "We have seen you in other clubs... you enjoy the company of both men and women... we believe you would enjoy our company too, were you struggling with our siblings. I am the symbiote Seduction."

The pink symbiote shifted and trembled with unrestrained energy and motion. It jerked and vibrated its way in a circle on the floor below Gwen. When it spoke, it's voice jumped rapidly from word to word like a puppy a little too eager to play-fight. "Hi hi! Omg You must be Gwen Stacey then! I've seen you! You're so pretty! And so sexy! And a virgin! Ooo it'll be so fun taking your virginity! You'll love it! I promise! I'm Fucklust by the way! Nice to meet you!" Gwen winced, "Jesus...well at least you don't mince words do you..."

Seduction began slowly climbing the bed, tendrils snaking up like vines around the posts. "We heard of your struggles against our siblings, who call themselves Carnage and Venom. You need help. It is why you are here is it not?" The voice paused to chuckle quietly. "We would agree to help you... on one condition. As Venom and Carnage need hosts, so do we. We will help you... if you will be our hosts." The purple mass paused half way up the posts. "We have had many hosts, but none as impressive and...alluring as yourselves. We would consider it a pact." In the silence that followed, the pink one could be heard mind-whispering. "I want the young one."

“Ohgodohgodohgod, We aren't doing this are we!?” Gwen said, worried sick as her eyes darted over the pulsing, writhing masses on the ground below them. Felicia gazed down with practiced disdain, trying to make it seem like she was cool, calm and collected even as her heart raced and it felt so hot inside her skintight black leather and latex catsuit. “I knew symbiotes were straight forwards, but they might be even dumber than I thought if they think we’ll be their little toys…” Though the very word toy sent Felicia’s mind flashing to all her toys back at her apartment. “We can’t…” Gwen said desperately, eyes flicking between each ooze, though her gaze kept getting drawn back to the pink mass.

“We are not Venom and Carnage… we will release you after a time… If you choose…” Seduction whispered in their minds. But Fucklust was rapidly losing patience, its pheromones pushing faster and faster into the room. It’d been HOURS since it’d fucked something and it was getting twitchy. “You can’t beat Venom and Carnage, that’s why you need us! And you can’t beat them their way, but we can give you a way. A way to save Parker and his...wife. All without damaging him!” Fucklust said, though unlike Seduction, it left out the word ‘permanently’ from the last of its sentences.

“Come to us…” Seduction oozed, slowly inching up the bedpost towards Felicia. “Come WITH us!” Fucklust hissed at Gwen. “I can’t!” Gwen said. She’d only just kissed a boy! And her eyes had been closed. "And you were thinking of Peter while you did it,!" Came the chuckling taunt inside her mind from Fucklust. “Oh God Gwen, really?” Felicia murmured, her mind suddenly full of images of Gwen and Parker going at it, filling her with jealousy and lust, aided silently by Seduction. “No!” Gwen lied. “He’s like...like my brother!” “Your brother is a stud in that case,” Felicia panted, her hands moving over her body.

“Felicia, Concentrate! OH!” Gwen tried to suddenly leap, her mind too full of images of Peter’s hard, strong body and it was too late. She leapt but Fucklust managed to get a tendril on her leg. Even through her suit, that was all the connection it needed.“FINALLY!” The pink symbiote squealed in triumph, as it ricocheted wildly around the room behind Gwen who was frantically trying to shake it off.

“Shit! “Gwen hold on!” Felicia said, but she had no time to rescue her friend as Seduction, so smooth and slow before was now rapidly ascending the posts to the canopy, cutting off any avenue of escape.

Gwen's spider senses were going into over drive, screaming of danger. Except it wasn't coming from the outside, it was now coming from the inside. There was no way to run away from that. She scrambled up from the floor and leapt towards the door to the walls, to the bathroom, onto the mirrors, even past Felecia over the bed. but the pink mass of clung to her leg. More and more tiny tendrils leaping up to climb her thigh. "Fuck! Felicia help meee!" She screamed desperately as the pink mass now pulled her down from the ceiling and began sliding up her back and over her stomach.

A pink light shone from one of Gwen's eyes, as her lips curled into a smile. "Oooo so young... so fresh...and untouched. This will be her first fuck! Amazing!" Gwen hissed, despite her shocked expression. "Oi! Am I going to have to wash my mouth out for something I didn't say for once!?" The rough surface of Fucklust sprung barbs, as they tore away at Gwen's outfit, ripping her black leggings and white top to reveal the tender young flesh of her crotch and the fresh untouched slit. Gwen could feel the excitement in her own head overwhelming her terror and fear. Listening to her was like hearing a mental patient with multiple personalities, one about to rape the other.

Gwen's eyes and expression alternated between shrieks of helpless fear and hungry lust. "NOOOO!...fuck yes... teen flesh....so pure and clean...GET OFF ME!! It will be delicious to break you in..." Between her legs, like the mass of twitching flesh suddenly became a long thick tentacle, complete with ridges, barbs, and a vicious looking spear-head. Gwen stared down at the brutal looking cock, her eyes terrified and shocked, her mouth twisting into a delighted grin. Without hesitation it bent like a coiled spring, then impaled Gwen's cunt, slamming into her virgin hole!

Gwen's entire body arched and she fell to the floor and writhing in a twisted struggle as Gwen reached down trying to pull it out. It seemed she was winning, except she pulled out an inch, and then another few inches, and another few inches! Her terrified face broke into a giggling maniacal laugh "Ehhahahaha...You can't get me out of your body... or your head! Just enjoy it! It's wonderful!" and the tentacle immediately crammed back into her cunt, almost punching a gasp out of Gwen as it started to slam-fuck her ruthlessly. Cunt juices and precum starting to froth at her groin as the symbiote's tendril began invading from the inside, the stinging barbs injecting pleasure into her soft vaginal walls.

The rest of the pink mass began covering Gwen's near naked body, the shreds of her costume discarded on the floor as it began to entirely envelope the young girl. Soon Gwen was crawling slowly towards the bed where Felicia still held off Seduction. She was a pink symbiotic covered mass, with a huge pounding alien cock raping her cunt as she gasped and moaned. Her cheeks were red and flushed, her eyes flickering between pink and blue... "Felicia...help...ah......Fuck......make it stop...I can't.." The last thing Felicia saw of Gwen were her eyes rolling up into her head in orgasmic bliss as her cunt exploded with juices, the last tendrils of pink symbiote closing over Gwen's face as she screamed out "AAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh....Fuck Yes... this little whore is mine!"

A tiny voice over Felicia's shoulder whispered, "It was a nice show wasn't it... now it's your turn!" She turned and then was hit full in the face by the Seduction, covering her eyes, nose, and mouth. She clawed at them but she couldn’t even get down to her face. Her throat and mouth suddenly full of the invading mass. She was coughing, sputtering, choking, she would surely pass out and die. Then suddenly, she could breathe, and she heard her own voice talking to her.

“You know, I could have taken the poor girl first and made her first time nice, gentle, smooth for her, but Fucklust...all she wants to do is fuck and rape." Felicia gave a sound that was part sob, part moan, part sigh. “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure you can help your friend” And then the mass which had entered her throat, thrusting in and out until Felicia was being throat-fucked with a growing mass that went was fucking down to her stomach, but still had almost a foot protruding from her mouth! “Let’s go make your little friend feel better.” Felicia's eyes flickered from brown to purple and back again rapidly, as Seduction began her symbiotic connections.

“Gwen, Gwen come here, it’ll be okay,” Felicia said, stumbling to her younger friend. “Just, come her and hold me…” And then Felicia’s lips were mashed against Gwen’s. And for a moment the warm, gentle sensation soothed both girls. Until the tentacle in Felicia’s throat expanded once more and slammed into Gwen’s, making both of them moan. The thick phallus in Gwen’s cunt exploded out and pushed straight into Felicia’s pussy. A perverse double fucking, orally, and vaginally, as the symbiotes swiftly had the girls cumming and screaming with inhuman lust.

The two girls writhed on the floor, rolling back and forth knocking over lamp and furniture alike. At first Gwen was on top, pounding her pink fleshy cock into Felicia's pussy. The young symbiote Fucklust now fully enjoying Gwen's body. But Seduction was more experienced, and inevitably in charge of the pair of them. A quick flip off, and Felicia was the big spoon, holding Gwen as the little spoon. With a wet slick squelch, Seduction reformed into another futa cock for Felicia and thrust itself into Gwen's virgin asshole. Gwen's gasp of pleasure and shock were mirrored by Fucklust in a perverse chorus of moans. "Fuck...oh god... it's ...it's sooo fucking good!"

Felicia did a sexy reach around to jerk Gwen off. Within seconds, Gwen was arching again, her hands grasping around for anything to hold on to as her new cock exploded with thick hot white cum. Rope after rope of gooey delicious spunk arched through the air, landing on herself, on Felicia, on the ground around them. In response, Felicia bit into Gwen's neck as she too couldn't stop the overwhelming pleasure, and she came hard into Gwen's asshole, the gushing splurt of cum audible even from the outside. Both girls were cumming non-stop, on themselves, each other, the furniture, the bed, everything was saturated, but the two of the just kept fucking and fucking. Gwen-Lust grinned through a mouthful of cum as she pulled Felislut's cock out of her mouth. "Fuck... these two bodies are amazing! I'm glad we didn't kill you... it would be such a shame to let them go to waste!"

A moment's reprieve left both hero and anti hero lying on the floor together, Felicia's clawed hands gently caressing Gwen's breasts as they spooned. "How was that for your first time, Gwen?" she purred lightly, still slowly pressing her cock in and out of Gwen's ass in a leisurely slow anal fuck. Gwen's eyes flickered to blue for a moment, allowing her to speak freely. "Oh...my....god... my ass...hurts...so good... I loved it!...Can I...Can we do it again?" She asked, as she her eyes flickered back to pink. Felicia shook her head with a smile as her own eyes flickered purple, "That's cheating Fuckslut, you haven't bonded fully with her yet... we will ask later." A little bell in Felicia's head went off "Oh shit! We need to get to MJ and Spiderman! We kept our end of the bargan... now you have to help us!" Her eyes flickered purple, and Seduction gave a throaty chuckle. "Well... that is true... we did say we would help. Very well....let's go.....we will save the fun for after...!

**********

The pair sped through the air high above the streets towards the docks where MJ was said to be held captive. The newly christened Gwen-Lust swung as usual on her web slingers. Her outfit had changed subtly, with a bright pink sheen where the old white was. The symbiote had already begun changing her body. It was still athletic and lithe, but she was gaining slight curves and nipples were being slowly twisted and pulled with every swing. Her web were slightly sweet scented, and with every swing she gave a tiny gasp, the symbiote rubbing every inch of her body deliciously. Her eyes flickered from her normal bright blue to a brilliant pink and back as she fought her symbiote's erratic and hungry personality. When she was in control her swings were smooth and rhythmic. When Fucklust was in control, she would almost fall out of the sky twisting and touching herself.

Felislut, the new combination of Felicia and her new companion Seduction were having a much smoother time. She was already a highly sexed bombshell who had used her own body for gain, leverage, bargaining, and simply for the sheer hella fun of it. Adding a like-minded symbiote only made her feel more alive... more herself! Already she had made a mental note to explore MJ's lesbian side once they had rescued her. Seduction had to admit to herself there was not much she could really improve on Felicia. Her outfit looked the same, yet Seduction caressed every inch of Felicia's skin as she lept from wall to roof top, even prancing off Gwen-lust's threads in a dazzlingly casual display of finesse and confident athletics.

The docks loomed in the distance. All the warehouses were deserted, save for one or two with flickering lights and late night workers. “We’ll never sneak up on them like this!” Gwen said, desperately trying to forestall what was coming. "Who said anything about sneaking?” Seduction purred through Felicia.

\----------

Hidden Deep in Warehouse 6420, Peter Parker was in a bad way. He had raced to save his beloved wife Mary Jane, and was distracted by the sight of her bound, half stripped, and moaning unconsciously . The combined force of Carnage and Venom smashing into him from either side instantly knocked him out. His vision slowly un-doubled, and his eyes fixed slowly upon the hulking figure of Venom squatting in front of him. He was trussed up in a sticky mesh of black webbing too strong for him to break. “Take a good look Parker, we’ve only just started giving her a new one of US!” Venom said as Carnage cackled maniacally.

MJ had just been coming home from a modeling gig... a new photo shoot for a movie they were shooting in the Bronx, as such still had her own costume one under her normal clothes. The ordeal with the symbiotes had torn off her tight t-shirt and jeans, revealing part of her outfit: leather chaps, and a garter belt... MJ had been shooting a secret raunchy R rated movie about leather, lace, and chains. She writhed in discomfort now in the warehouse, strung up upside down in from the centre beam. She barely registered the arrival of the other two heroes, only the pushing feeling in her stomach was getting worse. "Peter! Help me!...get me out of here! WHo are these two!" 

“Fellas, come on, even Venom had rules before!” Parker said, desperately trying to get things back in his favor with a few choice taunts. “Yeah, and look where that got us! Besides, we can’t kill you, the symbiotes won’t LET us,” Carnage said petulantly. “But we can make you WISH you were dead!” Venom stalked a circle around Spiderman, menacing him with gnashing teeth and snapping jaws. “You took everything from us when we were Eddy… now you get to watch MJ become one of US and lose her too!” Venom said. “And then you’ll… wait… do you smell that?”

There was a crash as Gwen and Felicia broke through the skyline of the plate glass windows above, raining shards of glass on foursome below! Felislut flipped acrobatically overhead, her long claws catching the beams and supports as she twisted and landed gracefully in a three point landing between Peter and Venom, the larger black brute backing off cautiously for a moment. Gwen however had been over-eager, and her symbiote hadn't quite gotten the hang of handling her new body. She swung in and smacked into the back of Carnage, bowling them both over, sending each to the opposite side of the warehouse. Leaping up she dusted herself off. "Geez... at least buy me dinner first!"

Felicia casually strolled over to Peter, slashing a few of the strands that bound him, but not quite freeing him yet. "Peter, are you OK? They didn't hurt you too badly did they? They didn't hurt...." She boldly pulled at his costume tights, yanking them down to reveal a respectable 10 inch cock. "Whew...thank goodness!.... It could be longer... but not bad" added the voice in her head. "Maybe we should bring our own out to play!"

From between her legs, the symbiote's tendrils swirled around her clitoris, caressing it, massaging it, as a phallus slowly began to form over it.The long appendage lengthened to 12 inches, each subtle touch or breath of air transmitted delicious shocks of pleasure to her clit. Reaching down, Felicia stroked her hand up and down the shaft, unconsciously groaning. "Fuck...so this is what having a cock is like... no wonder you boys can't keep your hands off yourselves."

“What are you doing Felicia?! Cut me loose! Wait, WHAT, HEY, whoa, hang on a second!” He said as she revealed his flaccid but still respectable cock. “Longer?! Hey I’ve never heard complaints from you before!” Peter said indignantly. Wait, why was he focusing on his cuntpounder’s size when he, his wife, and two of his friends were in mortal danger? And since WHEN did he think of his dick as a “cuntpounder!?” It was then that his spidey sense started going off. Not like a flashing alarm, but more the slow buzz of… confusion. What WAS that scent? 

Felicia suddenly spun round to see Venom leaping at her. The huge slashing claws of Venom stopped dead in their tracks as Felislut's hand came up and clamped down on Vemon's crotch, holding his cock and balls in her vice-like grip. "Well well.. what have we here.... a little to eager for the kill, brother?...I think you need to learn a few manners when you approach your elder sister like that!" She squeezed and wrenched hard, eliciting grunt, causing Venom to fall to one knee before he fought back onto his feet and pulled away. Behind her back, Felislut's thighs was now caressing Peter's cock to full hardness.

"Hush now Peter, the grown-ups are talking." she admonished him as she gave him a sexy hot-dog thigh job. Turning her eyes on Venom, she tutted and scolded him, "Now now Venom...don't you know your place..." she said as tendrils reached out from her suite and pulled her cunt delicately apart to reveal her pink fresh inviting flesh. "You know you can't win if you fight me... if you do, I'll pound you into the floor, and then fuck you unconscious. So why not skip the painful part...and just let me fuck you..."

Felislut leaned against Peter, her feet extending out high-heels so she could rest her ass against his torso, his cock sandwiched between her thighs, her own futa cock twitching above it. "Why don't we give you something even better to play with. A tiny purple tendril snaked out from her futa cock, sliding down to wrap around Peter's exposed head. Slowly, it began to worm its way down his cockslit, spreading pleasure, and pheromones into him. The veins around his cock swelled deep purple, as it lengthened and thickened until it throbbed with barely restrained eagerness. Reaching down Felicia gripped her futa cock and pulled it up, stroking it slowly as the symbiote skin round her crotch receeded to show off her hungry dripping wet slit to Venom. Purple mist spilled out and spread around them, infusing them all with the desire to fuck...and breed.

“Felicia, wait! My belt… I have a sonic… sonic… UNNNNGH…” The moment Felicia backed up against him, her perfectly round, fuckable ass against his skin he felt a sensation he hadn’t felt in years: an eager symbiote against his skin. But instead of raw power and rage… he felt insatiable lust! “Oh we’re in so much trouble!” Peter said as he threw his head back and moaned, thrusting his cock through Felicia’s tightly gripping thighs. “Wait no… bad touch, bad touch!” Peter said as he felt the tendril before he could look around Felicia’s enhanced body to see the tendril going to caress his piss slit. “Felicia I know we’ve been kinky but come OOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!” He howled when it slithered into his cockslit. His balls suddenly swollen and full of cum sloshing inside as he nearly passed out from the pain… but then there was only pleasure as his cock swelled.

“We’ve beaten you before…” Venom hissed at Felicia’s tutting. But he wasn’t referring to Brock. It had taken Carnage and Venom’s combined strength to seal Seduction away so long ago. How she had made her way to Earth and bred already was a mystery. Brock/Venom’s brain was not equipped to process as desire overtook him. So could Venom beat Seduction on his own? Unlikely… And the cunt of Hardy was too tempting for Brock. 

“No, I’ll fuck you!” Brock roared and leapt at Seduction and impaled his massive, symbiote-enhanced bitchbreaker right into Felicia’s cunt. If it had been just been Felicia, he’d have broken in her in two. And there was a brief moment of pain for Seduction’s host as her eyes rolled back in her head as she planted her ass back against Peter’s waist. But when her vision returned, her previously brilliant blue eyes were deep, evil purple. “That’s it brother…” Felislut cooed lustfully and then her cunt clamped down HARD on Venom’s prick. Brock never stood a chance as his seed burst into Felicia’s cunt, but not a drop reached her womb, eagerly gobbled up by Seduction as her powers grew with each drop of cum. 

Across the warehouse Carnage and Gwen-lust were like two argumentative children without parental guidance. They had already begun throwing things at each other, and name calling.“NICE JAILBAIT, SIS!” Carnage shouted at Gwenlust as he effortlessly flung a forklift at Gwen. 

“OH JEEZ!” Gwen flung one arm across her face, hiding like a little girl from the coming impact. But her other arm wouldn’t join it… A dull resounding metal thud reverberated throughout the warehouse drawing the attention of everyone else as Gwen lowered her arm and blinked open her eyes… to see her suit had extended a pink symbiotic hand to effortlessly palming the corner of the thrown forklift. Gwen's eyes flickered to pink as she cakled and did a swift 360 spin to launch the forklift back so fast with just one hand it slammed Carnage into the assembled metal ship containers with a scream of metal and crashing of their contents. “NICE BITCH THROW, BRO!”

Carnage was barely able to extricate himself out from the mangled forklift, before he was smacked with an I-beam like a baseball bat, sending him flying across the warehouse and narrowly missing the struggling MJ. He landed on his back with barely a moment to breath before Gwenlust was on him, burying her cunt in his face as her claws slashed and gouged at his crotch, desperately looking for cock. "Come on you! You're Venom's spawn, you've got to have a big one like your Daddy!"

“You can’t!” Carnage howled as Cassidy’s nine-inch prick came in full view… but Carnage swiftly hid it back under his symbiote flesh, refusing to give the raping Gwenslut what she wanted. But his resistance was crumbling as the teen's cunt and asshole massaged violently all over his face.

MJ knew something was wrong, but the pheromones around and in her wouldn't allow her to feel fear or concern. She had fucked Peter the other night, and Venom and Carnage had done something to her as well. She didn't remember fucking them, but certainly her stomach shouldn't feel so full, or feel so active. Her breasts felt heavy and full, and her body ached and itched for action...no... it itched to be FUCKED. She recognized it now... she was in heat....her body wanted cock... Peter's... Venom's or Carnage's....or even those strangely brutal looking cocks on Gwen and Felicia....Fuck! She just wanted her holes stretched out! "UUugh...Mmmmmm Peter....fuck....get me out of here....I want you!" she moaned completely uncharacteristic of a damsel in distress.

“MJ, just hang on! We’ll… Felicia, Stop!… we need to help… help MJ!” But he was only being hot-dogged even more, her thighs even smoother before, seemingly able to lube and heat his prick in a way that her old latex ensemble never could. It was almost as good as her cunt! “I’ll do… anything… just save… save MJ!” He tried to throw her off for what felt like the 20th time, but the angle was wrong! Peter shoved all 15-inches of his enhanced cock right up Felislut’s shitter! It was too much, and Peter nearly passed out as every drop of his swollen, full-to-the-brim balls unloaded right into Felislut’s asshole. She gasped then moaned with obscene delight as she felt the spurts of cum gush into her bowels. "Mmmm Fuck...that's it Peter...fill me up!"

Gwenlust giggled as she toyed with Carnage, letting his symbiote cover over his cock before she scraped it away, revealing the hardening length again, and again, giving it a little tug here and there, slapping the balls now and then, even going down to lick and slurp at the tip. "Oooo I heard alot about you Cassidy...you love horrific things... things that are obscene, and terrible, and nasty." Her lips clamped down hard around his cock, the fucklust symbiote fighting off Carnage as she sucked and slurped. Her tongue lenthening and slithering down his cockslit too to spread her influence.

Fucklust receeded from Gwen's crotch to reveal her freshly fucked little once-virgin cunt, still oozing the cunt juices from her first ever orgasm onto Carnage's face. "Well here's something obscene.... You're Venom's spawn...and I'm Seduction's spawn from when they both fucked... So Venom's my Daddy... and you're my brother! So why don't you got ahead and let your hot teen fucklust sister give you a blowjob while you eat out her cunt!" She launched herself at Carnage's crotch with her mouth open wide. Gwen had only a moment of sheer horror and panic and a squeak of protest before Cassidy's 9 inch and growing cock was impaled in her throat. Gwen's eyes rolled up into her head as the symbiote began face-raping itself onto his cock. Moments later her eyes snapped back into focus, glowing a brilliant pink. "Mmmm and now that my prudish host is knocked out.... time to get fucked up!" Her sucking was immaculate, her cunt so tasty and sweet....nothing was going to stop the gwen-fucklust from getting her nasty fill of cock!

“Flattery won’t… get you anywhere!” Cassidy spat out defiantly even as his cock jerked and sputtered and finally broke free with Gwenslut’s skillful assistance. “Fuck you are one sick fucking bitch! Even psycho… even psycho wards hate sex-freaks!” But that protest was belied by how hard his cock was jerking in her mouth. And any further protest was swiftly silenced by Gwenslut’s holes on his face. His hands which had been swiping and clawing, trying to force Gwenslut off of him were now instead gripping her fat little ass and yanking her back down onto his face. 

Carnage thrust up into Gwen’s body as Fucklust reveled in the depravity she was imbuing in her host right before she passed out. On and on it went, suck-lick-suck-lick and finally CUM! As Cassidy flooded the symbiote atop him with a load that managed to choke even its inhuman expertise of gobbling spunk. As Fucklust reared back to let her swallow down all the seed, Cassidy was able to pant out a challenge. “Alright, you fucking little invasion of the teenie body-snatchers cocktease! I got something for ya!” And at that Carnage rolled and took Gwen’s body with him. “Check this out!” And the space above Cassidy’s cock twisted and molded until Carnage had formed a thick, raping, spiral tendrils. Without anymore warning he slammed it home into both of the girl’s holes, a one-man DP as he howled with pleasure.

Felislut was enjoying watching her daughter force-fuck herself on her half-brother Carnage, and enjoying even more how she could manipulate Brock/Venom into fucking her as well. Her eyes pulsed purple then blue as she relinquished control of her body to Felicia for a moment. Black Cat's sexy body went rigid then thrashed wildly as Felicia tried to escape. Seduction's voice in her ear made her dizzy and almost pass out 'So Felicia, how do you like having two big fat cocks in your holes? It's what you crave isn't it? I can read your mind... your heart begs for Peter, your mind begs for pleasure, your body begs for cock.... lovely isn't it?' Felicia's only response was a gurgled moan as Venom reached up and gripped her neck hard, choking her.

When Peter exploded into her asshole, Felicia gave a choked scream as Seduction took over once again. The blue and purple in her eyes began to mix and mingle, the symbiote and host finally coming to equilibrium in the heat of being double penetrated. Felislut chuckled and reached up with both hands, to caress the faces of the two men so brutally railing her ass and cunt. "Oh yes... I could get used to this... wouldn't you say boys?"

“WE WILL END YOU!” Venom roared even as he choked Felicia and his cock slammed into her cunt again and again, uncaring that his words were the precise opposite of what he was actually doing: making Seduction stronger, allowing her the strength to not only need a host but to bond with a host at a deep level. Felicia’s desperate need to be the hottest creature alive, wanted by all but most of all Peter Parker was the doorway that opened her to the bond with Seduction. “Oh gaaaaaaawd yes… I want it AAAAALL!” She purred and slammed her ass and cunt down on the fat fucking pricks.

“Felicia… can’t see… may die… tell… fuck MJ… no… not fuck… save…” Peter gasped and thrust. His enhanced, inhuman body still barely able to keep up with Felislut’s reckless desire. 

“NO! SHE’S MINE!” Brock howled and yanked Felicia off of Peter and slammed her to the ceiling, fucking the entire way, and then back down, gravity aiding his powerful thrusts as he gripped Felicia’s neck with both hands, his grip not strong enough to do anything but give Felicia more pleasure as he came and came and came. That left an exhausted Peter bound but freed. 

MJ's body contorted and twisted in inhuman ways, the strands holding her now slowly breaking and snapping as the growing creature inside her began feeding her strength. The symbiote inside her was brand new one, and her body was being assaulted by the smell of cum, the scent of juicy teen cunt, big hulking muscular men, and sensual seductive women. So many confusing signals... MJ dropped to the floor with a wet splat onto a puddle of her own cunt juices. Freed from bonds, she laid there for a moment, regaining her breath.

Slowly she got to her feet, the scent of sex and cum like smelling salts, reviving her and energizing her. She spied Peter with his cock out, bound but still erect. “MJ!” He said as he saw his gorgeous wife, her red hair seemingly alive, her green eyes clouded and yet somehow flashing with predatory desire. “Hey there, Tiger…” She purred. 

“MJ, no… wait… free me and we can run!” He said desperately but instead she knelt and inhaled his prick, moaning lewdly as her eyes rolled back into her head. “Have I got a jackpot for you…” She cooed and then rose up and slammed her cunt right onto Peter’s cock, an exquisite familiar feeling… and yet decidedly not, Peter’s protests silenced by a fat nipple thrust into his mouth, MJ’s hands in his hair. 

Carnage, Venom, Felicia, Gwen looked up suddenly to see MJ climbing up onto Peter. And immediately they all stampeded towards her. Peter couldn't know, but in genesis, a new symbiote could be influenced by other symbiotes if they infused it with their seed. MJ's obvious pleasure was doubled, then tripled, then quintupled, as all four symbiotes moved in, stroking her body, kissing her, removing her outer clothing to reveal her full leather and chains outfit that made her hot as fuck. And then as one, Venom and Felislut thrust their cocks at her mouth, Gwen went for her tits, and Carnage went for her ass and cunt! Poor MJ had gone from kidnapped to fucked by 5 people with 6 cocks. Her eyes were twitching and rolling as she gripped Venom's thick hulking cock and Felislut's long flexible cock in her hands, switching her lips between them, while her hot ample tits were raped hard by Gwen, and her cunt was shared between Peter and Carnage, with the long spiral tendril boring up her asshole.

It was the most depraved sight ever, as each of them started cumming hard, blasts of thick juicy hot spunk splashing all over and inside MJ. Oozing from her lips, dripping between her tits, running like twin rivers from her ass and cunt, 5 different cumload overwhelming her body and her brain, making the symbiote inside her grow immensely. Her stomach swelled till she looked 9 months pregnant, and still the five of them wouldn't let up, each of the symbiotes hungrily vying to have the most impact on the new one, with Peter just simply along for the ride underneath.

From inside her cunt, the new tendrils began wrapping around the cocks, stroking and tugging them, a handjob inside a cunt or ass. Tendrils began sliding up her throat to envelope Venom and Felislut's cocks too, even sliding out of her body to caress balls and invade cunts. More and more cum soaked MJ's body until they couldn't see the red in her hair... And then suddenly the new symbiote exploded outward, throwing everyone off her, sending them crashing into the warehouse walls.

Felislut, Gwen-lust, Venom, and Carnage were all knocked out by the impact, leaving only Peter to get slowly to his feet, soaked in the juices and cum of a 6 way orgy-fuck. His eyes swam in and out of focus as he was helped up by a tender hand. "Hey Tiger... you ok? You ready to go home?"

He looked up to see MJ, a normal looking MJ in her Jeans and T-shirt, clean and dry. She smiled sweetly at him, "Don't worry, the rest of them will be alright." She reached out and grabbed him lightly around the waist, helping him limp towards the door. "They'll be fine, they're just knocked out... they won't really be injured..." As they shuffled out of the warehouse, a tiny multi-colored tendril snaked out from her ass, sliding into her cunt, eliciting a quiet moan of pleasure. At Peter's concerned glance, she grinned, "Oh don't worry about me... It's you and your cock I think you have to worry about, Tiger"

She leaned into his ear, whispering "It's nice to meet you Peter, I'm MJ's Symbiote... my name is Cumwhore.....and I hope you recover fast!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! I'm Lucifia (author), your naughty little fantasy! Your midnight dream! Your sinful guilty pleasure...etc etc etc. I'm Lucifia on Asstr, AO3, and Hentai Foundry! I'm happily an ordinary young lady who enjoys reading erotic stories and roleplaying. I particularly like incest and obscene plays and stories and noticed there aren't too many of them out there. So, I've decided to take some of the stories I've played out over the years and plonk them on the internet for everyone to enjoy. If you like my stories and would like to leave feedback, feel free to email me at mistress_luluAThotmail.com! Often my ideas come from roleplays so if you have an idea that you'd like, do let me know. Or even let me know other RP ideas you think I should write about!


End file.
